Torched
by MikeyisSweetness28
Summary: A night out, a bad feeling and being ambushed nearly destroys one turtles life while the others are scarred badly...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Everyone. I'm new to and thought I'd give this a try. Just wanted to say Hi and hope you like my story. Bye all. I'll post in a few days. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The night was dark, clouds brewing out, and wind blowing gently through the city. People commented on the unusually large moon basking over the city, on how bright it seemed, and how red it glowed around it.

"Listen, tonight seems like a bad idea, why don't we stay in tonight," Mikey said uneasily as his brothers all gathered in the livingroom, slowly getting ready to go out.

"Mikey, nuthin' ain't gonna happen unless you screw up things again. No monsters out tonight" Raph said snickering as he grabbed his sai's, twirling them easily as he waited for his brothers.

"It's not that, it just feels...ominous to go out tonight...like something bad is gonna happen..." he said, muttering as he picked up his nunchuks, wishing this uneasy feeling would go away.

"Mikey. Calm down! We're just going to go out like we usually do, kick some butt, and then come home...the city has been pretty quiet lately, so it shouldn't much of a problem," Leo said calmly, sheathing his swords as he put down his cleaning cloth.

"I don't know Leo...I usually don't feel like this, you know..." Mikey said as he glanced at Don, who was grabbing his Bo, as he left his lab.

"Mikey, it's fine, trust me, com'n, let's go out, and we'll show you, a few punks and running over some rooftops, and this silly feeling will go away," Leo said as he waved his brothers to head out the lair.

Mikey sighed, biting his lip nervously, as he followed, sighing.

Twenty minutes later, the feeling was still there, and growing in intensity. But he was enjoying the cool air on his skin and the adrenaline on his skin as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Hey, there are some punks ova' there guys, let's get them!" Raph pointed out, excited as he ran to the edge of the roof.

Leo smiled as he landed beside him, "Alright, Raph and Mike, you take those 5, me and Don will take the other 5, first one done buys the pizza," Leo said, feeling playful.

Mikey sighed, but nodded his head, pulling his nunchuks out as he jumped down the fire escape, in front of the punks.

He was silent as he dodged blows, and swung his nunchuks around to slam into one of the purple Mohawk creeps.

"Hey Mike, what'cha wrong wit you today?" Raph said, grunting as he swung a fist into the cheekbone of a punk while Mikey dropped kicked his guy over into the garbage cans.

"I don't know Raph...just feel...off...com'n, let's hurry u-" suddenly he felt a large body of liquid suddenly splash all over him and Raph and he gasped at the cold sensation, wiping the liquid free from his face, gasping.

"RAPH!" he called out, grunting as he was suddenly kicked into the stomach, the distraction had made him let down his guard and one of the punks took into action, kicking him hard. He groaned as he pushed himself up, wondering what the liquid was, since his skin was reacting like it was static electricity.

"What the Shell is t'is stuff Donnie?" Raph said, knocking the last punk out as he sniffed his arm, his legs were partially covered while his one arm was covered well.

"Yeah...it's all over me," Mikey said as he put his nunchuks into his belt, still wiping the liquid that was stinging his eyes.

"Donnie...what is that stuff?" Leo asked concerned, walking over to where Mikey was, seeing him blinking in the alley light.

"I think...I think it's gas...or kerosene...we got to get this washed off guys, it's known to heat the skin and cause some first degree burns if not washed off in the appropriate amount of time," Don said, "and take those bandana's off if they got some on it, they can cause vision loss," reaching up and untying Mikey's quickly.

Mikey sighed, "This sucks, why did it have to cover me?" he complained.

"Let's head home guys, you two need to wash that off as soon as possible," Don ordered as he checked over a bleeding gash on Raph's thigh.

Mikey sighed, watching as he walked along with Leo to the sewer manhole, watching as Leo opened it.

"I don't think so turtles," and as he glanced up, he stared in horror as he saw Hun right in front of them, holding a Molotov cocktail, the end lit up.

"Hun," Leo growled, pushing Mikey behind him, "Leave us be!"

"Hi Mighty Blue, sorry for the party, but it just got hotter," and with a toss, the bottle flew through the air, landing in between the brothers, the ground exploding in fire and Mikey screamed in panic and fear as the fire seem to consume him, around him...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thanks so much for the review and the positive reinforcements. I don't think I would have gotten far. I admit I got stuck with it, and asked Puldoh for help. Actually I was bugging her about her stories, but she told me I should try. **

**It's not looking to bad for a story. I hope you enjoy this one. I'm uploading another tomorrow, this is just a little one, sorry folks. butt I hope you like it! I'll upload a new chapter in the morning, I'm re-writing a few scenes I didn't really like so I wanted to make it better. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mikey ran around, his skin on fire, the fire bright red and orange, crackling sickly through the air as he struggled to put it out, his mind in a panic...<p>

_He could vaguely hear his brother's screams through the loudness of the fire crackle around him, his screams as his flesh exploded in pain and Hun's laughter as he cackled something about barbequed turtles. _

_The fire burned around him _

_his skin roasting _

_the smell of burnt skin and gas surrounded his senses_

_his lungs gasping _

_It burned..._

_crackled..._

_the world was so hot...lava consumed him..._

_He was hot...burning..._

_He couldn't breathe...smoke was around him...in him...making him cough through his screams..._

_He was dying..._

_The fire hissed, crackled, refused to stop burning..._

_His skin blackened, burned, cooked..._

_His eyes rolled up..._

He dropped to the ground, trying to put the fire out as his mind flashed on one of the lessons they learned as turtle tots...

"_Stop, Drop and Roll if you are ever on fire. The clothing is warm and will keep you warm in the coldest weather, but it can catch fire if you play with fire...so if you ever decide to forget the rules, and fool with fire...always stop, drop to the ground, and roll to put the fire out...it shall save your life..."_

He rolled, screaming...crying out as he felt something heavier on him, screaming words blurred around him...

_The fire burned and burned..._

_It seemed like forever..._

_His body..his hands..._

_His brothers were screaming..._

_The sound of swords..._

He whimpered, gasping, breathing shallowly as the fire seemed to die a little...the world was still blurred...confused...pain...his eyes peeked open...cringing and crying out...

_It hurt so much..._

_he...was tired..._

_enough...n...no more...stop..._

_I don't want to be cooked..._

_hurts...bros...help me..._

_c...can't breathe...fire...inside..._

_I'm burning bros..._

_I'm sorry..._

_I'm dying...burning_

_Can't breathe..._

_Help me..._

His eyes closed as the fire burned and he stopped rolling...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter, yay me. I hope people like it. See ya (grins)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Don glanced up from Raph's cut, shocked at the sound of Hun's voice, moving gracefully from his brother's leg, his Bo out and in front of him for defence of his injured brother.

His eyes lit up in fear at the sight of the cocktail, "Raph, what ever you do, don't let the fire touch you...you'll be burnt alive...get to the fire escape or in the sewers...MIKEY" but then Hun threw the bottle and Don gasped in shock as it slammed into the ground in front of them...

The ground erupted in a orange fiery blaze, and he heard Raph jumping up and away, and he wasn't in much danger being a slight distance from it, but he could hear Mikey's sudden scream of pain and his eyes grew in horror as he saw Mikey was engulfed in flames.

He heard Leo's scream of 'NOOOO' and Hun's attack yell, and the sounds of swords meeting another sword, and a battle between the two, as his little brother was burnt alive...

"DROP! Mikey, STOP, DROP AND ROLL!" he screamed, running over, "Raph, a blanket or buckets of water now!" and he screamed for Mikey to calm down, to roll, to close his mouth, his eyes, but Mikey screamed.

It drove a stake through his heart, hearing his baby brother screaming in agony and not being able to help him. He was glad when, a second later, Mikey dropped to the ground, his screaming starting to crackle away as he rolled along the ground.

Don's eyes saw the skin blackening in places, angry red burns that blistered and popped as he rolled.

Raph landed beside them, three heavy blankets in his arm, throwing one to Don and tossing the two on Mikey, quickly patting his skin quickly, the hiss of the angry fire spitting at them.

They smiled grimly as the fire died out, their hand smarting in pain at the sight of slightly reddened hands, but they ignored that for the moaning and whimpering figure on the ground.

"D..Don...i...this is bad..." Raph said, his hands shaking as he uncovered his brother, stopping when he heard a loud somewhat slurping/crackling sound as he attempted to move the blanket away.

"Raph, stop...we can't take the blankets off, the high temperature could have fused some of the fabric to his skin...w...we gotta get him home...NOW!" Don said, glancing around for something, anything to help them.

"How Don? We can't touch him...c..can you give him something?" Raph said glancing up.

"I...Raph, call April and tell her we need lots of first aid supplies, burn cream...lots of burn crème," Don said, his hands scrambling in and out of his duffel bag as he thought rapidly, trying to bandage severe burns on Mikey. He found his remote control for the Battle Shell and quickly pushed it, knowing it was the only way to get Mikey home.

"Um, also phone Casey, tell him we need as many drugs as he can get a hold of. Bottles of pain medicine, muscle relaxants, not street drugs, and to bring them home," Don ordered, hearing a loud commotion behind him.

He glanced over, seeing Leo pull himself up slowly from the ground, Hun lay unconscious nearby. He frowned, his eyes darting between Leo and Mikey as he saw Leo was injured..._was he swaying...no...that could mean a concussion...how do I help him and Mikey...Raph! Raph will help..._as he saw Leo wasn't quite aware of what was going on.

"Leo, Mikey's hurt, I need you to focus on us, okay?" Don said sternly as he looked through the various debris in the alley, trying to find something to put Mikey on and carry him without causing too much pain.

"I...I thhhinnk..soooo...M...miiikeeey.." Leo mumbled, his voice slurred as he stumbled over, eyes widened in shock at the massive injuries on his little brother.

Turning back to the whimpering turtle on the ground, amazed he was conscious, he said "Mikey, I don't know if you can hear me, but listen, you are badly burnt, we're going to bring you home, but we'll have to carry you, it's going to hurt, do you understand bro?" Don said slowly and calmly, trying to still his beating heart as he focussed on his little brother

Don nodded, smiling as he found a long plank and saw Raph running back towards them, a long white sheet in his arms as he hurried over.

"Don, they'll meet us at the lair...ya think we can use this?" he asked gesturing to the sheet.

"Yes, it's perfect, help me move him onto the sheet carefully, his shell is probably sensitive but not as damaged as the other parts of him," Don as he helped Raph put Mikey on the blanket.

Suddenly, as they moved him, they heard a very small whimper of pain, and Don gasped as he saw Mikey was attempting to say something to them, his blue eyes glazed with pain and tears.

"Mikey, shhh, we need to get you home, so do not move...okay.." Don said slowly, "You're going to be okay, I promise," he said, hoping Mikey was hearing him.

"Raph, I need you to help me move him, and help Leo into the Battle Shell, it should be down the street and come back and help me," seeing Raph shaking was disturbing, and knew he needed something to do.

He turned back to Mikey, his heart beating frantically as his mind raced, things he would need to do, memories of TV episodes depicting the long recovery severe burns take, and looking at his little brother's glazed eyes, tears built in his own.

"I promise Mike, I'll help you through this," he vowed. He frowned when Mikey's head suddenly lulled to the side, eyes closed, and realized he passed out. Thankful for such a small blessing, he saw Raph running up to him, "Raph, we can move him now, he passed out," grabbing one end of the plank.

They quickly moved him into the van, slowly, cringing each time they heard Mikey whimper even though he was unconscious. "How's Leo Raph?" he asked quietly as they got in the van, Don sitting down beside Mikey, Leo in the front seat.

"He's a little outta it Don, he thinks we're gonna go to the farm...I bandaged his scalp but he ain't focussing too well," Raph said, sliding into the front seat.

"I'll get sensei to help him...Mikey needs me more right now...just keep him awake," Don said wearily, feeling the jolt of the van as it started, cringing at the shudder going through Mikey's body, examining his body and the injuries.


End file.
